


She can Sing

by Mwesterfeld1985



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwesterfeld1985/pseuds/Mwesterfeld1985
Summary: The other offices at the station found out that Lucy can sing when the body cam gets shown.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	She can Sing

**Author's Note:**

> All charters belong to ABC. hope you enjoy this short story, I always thought it would be cool to see what the other office's reactions to Lucy singing.

Lucy was having a good day. She got her new car this weekend, and she got to see Kojo and spend time with Tim. She was walking into the station for the start of her shift. She felt like today was going to be a good day, what she didn't know that Stg. Grey had a surprise for her. 

Lucy was in the locker room getting ready, Lucy didn't realize she started to hmmm to her self., Angela and Nyla look at her and smile trying to figure out what her humming like that. " Hey, Lucy what's got you in such a good mood," ask Angela? " Oh nothing I just feel like it's going to be a good day today," Lucy said. They just shook their heads. why should they mess with her good mood, that will happen once she gets on the street? They finished dressing for their shife and head in for Roll call before they hit the streets. They get into the roll call room and take their regular sets Lucy in the front with the other rookies Nolan and West. Angela and Nyla sit with Tim in the middle of the room. Stg. Grey walks in smiling he goes to the front of the room and said," I got a video for you all, and it is one of the rookies." He looks at the rookie table. West and Chen smile thinking it was Nolan again. Lucy was going to wish that once she sees the tape.

Stg. Grey then hits play on the video it was at the spot where Lucy was talking to Ryan Seacrest. Lucy then sites up so fast that she pushes the table a few inches from them all. Then her cheeks start to turn red. Everyone was watching the screen, they watch as Lucy explains how come she was in front of them, the judges then ask her about what she going to sing since she got a number. Lucy replays "I'll sing, um, " i-i never loved a man" by Aretha. " Lucy then starts to sing. after she is done the Judges look shocked and said," Wow, Wow." The whole room is dead quiet they couldn't believe how great Lucy could sing. They then watch as Lucy starts to run to the door when she hears Tim yelling for her. but they also she that Katy Perry trying to give Lucy a golden ticket. but She doesn't even look just keeps running even though the judges are yelling at her.

The video stops and the room is quiet. Lucy has her face cover she hopes that no one ever saw the video. She thought that everyone was going to start laughing at her. but not one person started to laugh, they all start to clap and said, well to go! We need her to sing for is now. When you going to sing for us, Lucy." She didn't think her checks could get any more red but she was wrong. Lucy finally took her hands away from her face and look at the people who knew her best. Stg. Gery was looking at her very proud of her, West and Nolan had big smiles on their face they knew that Lucy could sing they have done karaoke with her a lot. Angela and Nyla give her big smiles and thumbs up. Stg, Grey then starts talking and said," all right every one show and tell time to get back to business. as he starts talking to two other offices about something Lucy looks back at Tim to see what he thinks. He is just looking at her, She can't read his face. She sigh, here she thought it was going to be good. Maybe it will be such a busy day they won't have time to talk, at least she hopes so.


End file.
